A Gentle Breeze- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He had met her here- in this place, though he could not recall the exact spot. He had also asked her an important question, and he remembered that spot well. It was here. 'No…' He thought, taking a small step to the left as a salty breeze brushed past, and he looked up again. 'I was standing here.' Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


He had met her here- in this place, though he could not recall the exact spot.

He had also asked her an important question, and he remembered that spot well.

It was here.

' _No…'_ He thought, taking a small step to the left as a salty breeze brushed past, and he looked up again. ' _I was standing here.'_

The sun was beginning to set over the water, making it glisten beautifully as he overlooked the ocean, hands behind his back and head held high as seagulls squawked in the distance.

Many people were beginning to pack up to leave, but he remained still- standing there and never once looking away from the ocean. He took a deep breath, relaxing against his better instincts as he fiddled with his tie.

Despite how long had passed, he still felt like that ridiculous introvert that she had pulled out into the sea- still felt like the nerd that had the sappiest proposal prepared in the history of the Earth.

It amazed him how just standing here made him feel that way.

It was the only thing left that could make him feel like that again.

Although, seeing his son in love was starting to bring back those memories. Different versions of them though, as he now knew how his father saw it when he had fallen in love with her.

With the love of his life.

He bent down, careful not to get his suit dirty as he touched the sand, another breeze blowing past.

He had long since given up trying to take the Miraculous, but he hadn't managed to bring up the courage within himself to come here again.

It was clear that her spirit was here with him- it was overwhelming as he stood up again. It both lifted the weight on his shoulders and weighed more guilt upon his heart, for he wished that he had never gone down the path that he had.

His hand absently reached down to play with the ring on his left ring finger- the one that she had placed there all those years ago

He looked out over the ocean again- a small, pitiful hope in his chest for one last look at her walking along the beach.

They had used to come here all the time as a family. They had stopped when she disappeared though- he had stopped everything besides his business when she had vanished.

A hand rested upon his shoulder, but he didn't turn to look that person in the eye as he continued to stare over the water as the sun began to set below the horizon.

"Father?" The one beside him asked hesitantly after several moments, knowing that this was special to him, but unaware of just how affected he was.

"I'll come home when I'm ready." He answered the unasked question promptly, although it was a struggle for him to even emmit those own words with the sadness and guilt that pounded away at his heart and voice.

He was grateful when his son did not protest, walking away.

He took another deep breath, the beach abandoned of any other life forms and leaving him free to speak.

And yet words eluded him- brushing past like the salty breeze that once more came to gently caress the shore.

He opened his mouth, hoping that that would help him speak, but it did nothing to help him voice the words to speak to the one person who was more beautiful than the scene before him.

Then, for once in a long, long time, a poem he had once wrote came to mind. He had said it only once before- to only one other person.

The most important person in his life.

The one who had vanished off of the face of the earth.

For her, he knew, he would have to say it once more.

"With hair the color of the golden sun,

And eyes that rival an emerald green,

I could only ever wonder how,

Such beauty could be rivaled by none.

Your smiles, as sweet as the summer breeze,

And your heart, as kind as a butterfly's wings.

Many may have tried to do what you do,

But no other could bring me down to my knees.

Such a strong, magnificent sight,

I am blessed to see day by day,

Is the one that only you can bear,

And it awes to see your might.

Your hands, though soft they may be,

Have always worked day and night,

To be able to stand upon the stage you made,

Sturdy and strong- never yielding a single degree.

I have often questioned myself,

How could a plain designer like me,

And you, a beauty of otherworldly grace,

Be resting upon the same shelf?

And while I ask myself these things,

I can't help but notice that your gaze,

As bright as the sun and as smooth as the river,

Falls upon my own hands sowing strings.

But right now, we are nowhere but here,

Basking in the presence of the majestic sun,

As it gives way to the calm and peaceful night,

And my heart fills with great fear.

For you see, my one and only Emilie,

It would be a great honor, for all it's worth,

If I could just come out and ask you,

If you would like to…"

He breathed in deeply before whispering the last words.

" _Marry me."_

The ocean had no reply, as he suspected it would. He stayed standing there as the sun began to set completely below the horizon, the seagulls falling quiet as night began to fall.

Before he left and walked away- back to the mansion and life full of ups and downs and promises, he could've sworn to hear the words of his late wife brush past in the gentle breeze.

" _I would love to, Gabriel."_


End file.
